Help:New page
General info on starting a new page There are four easy ways to start a new page: # From an existing page, you can click a red link to the title of the new page. For example, to create an article called "This link", you could click This link (unless someone has created it already on this Wikia). You can also create a red link yourself, in a related page or index page or your user page. Links on related pages are convenient for navigation, and they also make people aware of the new page. # You can start a new page by typing the URL directly in your Address bar. (For example, if you are editing on example.wikia.com and you would like to create "This link", go to http://example.wikia.com/wiki/This_link.) An easy way to produce the URL is editing the last part of the URL of another page in the same project (using an underline instead of a space between words). To prevent your new page being an "orphan", you should link to it from other pages. #If you search for a page that is not yet on this wiki, you will see a red link above the search list. Clicking this is another way to get to the edit page for the new article. #The easiest way to create an article is with an inputbox. Typing the new title in the box, and clicking "Create article", will take you to the edit page for that article. To see how to add an inputbox, look at the code in the edit box of this page, or see the Central help page. Before using one of those last methods, have a search to see whether there is already a page with a name very like the one you propose. Splitting pages later is easier than merging near-duplicates. Cactopedia-specific instructions If you are confused about all the guidelines on how to edit articles, don't worry, start creating articles and someone will correct them eventually. That's what wikis are for. However, if you do have the time to observe guidelines, here are some on creating new articles. Kinds of pages Here at we aim to be very consistent about the structure of the wiki, because, simply, this is what will make it different from other on-line cacti resources. Ideally all new pages should fall under one of the following categories. :If you have suggestions about this structure please use the talk page. If there are disputes on the structure we will vote. *Articles on individual Cacti **These are named with their most common binomial name. They include a Template:Cactusbox which will be a cacti-specific version of the wikipedia taxobox. ***''For example, see Yavia cryptocarpa.'' *Categories **We have several kinds of categories. The taxonomy is under Category:Cactaceae and all Subfamilies, Tribes and Genera are represented by their own category. ***''For example, see Category:Notocacteae.'' *Redirects **Common names that refer to one particular cactus or group of cacti are redirects to that binomial name or category. Please put them in the Category:Common names for indexing. ***''For example, see Peyote.'' **Common names that refer to more than one kind or group of cacti are disambiguation pages. Please put them in the Category:Common names and Category:Disambiguation for indexing. ***''For example, see barrel cactus.'' **Names of Subfamilies, Tribes and Genera are currently redirects to their categories. If we want to include information on one of these groups, we can turn redirects into articles. ***''For example, see Notocacteae.'' New page